


Ripper

by Ralcemns



Category: Gilmore Girls, Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralcemns/pseuds/Ralcemns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory Giomore and Dipper Pines's lives just happen to intersect. Twice. Due to such coincidences, they decide to get to know each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ripper

**Author's Note:**

> I realized one day that I shipped Rory and Dipper, so of course I had to hake a fic about it.

"Huh," Rory wondered aloud while reading her new assignment for the newspaper she worked for, "I've never heard of Gravity Falls before."  
Finally arrived in that Oregon location, she parked in front of a diner. Seeing one of those boxes you can buy newspapers from, she thought to read it for anything she could research. She stopped short of breath when she noticed the publishing date.  
"2016?!" she marveled. She could've sworn she started her trip in 2008.  
"Yeah, it's crazy!" said an old woman with one eye open, the other closed. "I should really get to changing out those old newspapers. Too bad I lost the key those eleven years ago."  
Deciding to just research for her article and get out of this strange place, she looked for the 'Mystery Shack' mentioned on the paper. She arrived to see a tour of some sort going on, so she participated. All she wrote down was that everything was ever so obviously fraudulent.  
She stopped at the gift shop to see if anything was worth buying in remembrance of this odd trip, but found her gaze attracted by a car pulling up outside. She watched through the window as the 'Mr. Mystery' from earlier' tour greeted a boy and a girl, about her own age, when they emerged from the vehicle. They made their way into the gift shop as Rory continued to watch them.  
"Practically nothing's changed!" announced the girl as she took a look around. Rory had made up her mind earlier to ask the Mr. Mystery about the weirdness of Gravity Falls she was supposed to write about, so she figured the boy and girl were just as well resources. Now she only had to wait to approach them in their free time.  
"You dudes can go ahead and put your stuff in the attic," the Mr. Mystery told the two, so Rory grabbed her chance for research by walking up to them.  
"Hey, sorry to bug you, but I work for a newspaper, and supposedly there's a lot of weird stuff that goes down here in Gravity Falls that I'm told to write about," she introduced. "I was wondering if I could ask you guys about it, seeing as you own this 'Mysery Shack' and all."  
They glanced at each other, appearing to wonder whether or not to tell her anything. "Um, never mind all that?" the girl said in an unsure manner.  
"Well, I guess I'll just look around myself," Rory concluded. "I can't go home empty-handed, you know, gotta keep earning money!" She gave a little friendly chuckle like people did during small talk as if to say 'no hard feelings' and started towards the door.  
"Wait!" the boy said, and Rory turned back around. "You can't just go looking around for trouble like that. I can teach you about the strange things about Gravity Falls, but I think it's technically against the law here for you to write in down in a newspaper article."  
"Uh, okay," Rory agreed, a bit confused. "Where do we start?"  
"Dipper's gonna show you his stupid journals," the girl answered, and she walked away.  
"Mabel, really?" the boy apparently named Dipper complained, but the girl apparently named Mabel walked right out the door.  
"So journals?" Rory said, trying to lighten things up after what she just witnessed.  
"Yeah, there were three others before, but they got destroyed, so I set out to rewrite them. I'll show you," Dipper said, and she followed him up to the attic where he unloaded his stuff and took out three books with shiny gold pine tree symbols on them, each with a number of either 1, 2, or 3. He set them on a nearby desk and flipped through the pages of book one. Rory was shocked at all the insane things she glimpsed written there.  
"And all this stuff is real?" she asked, amazed.  
"Yes," Dipper answered. He explained, "Now some of these things are pretty harmless, like gnomes, although they might want to make you their queen... but some of these things are pretty dangerous, which is why I couldn't let you explore on your own."  
"Well thanks for thinking of me," Rory said.

"No problem," Dipper replied.


End file.
